The Fushigi Yugi Journals of the weird
by anime-fever
Summary: what happens when you put your fav FY charicters in uncomfortable places?
1. Tamahome's journal

Tamahome and the Sex Journals #1

Anime-Fever and Mike Hawk

R Sex and Swears

Fushigi Yugi (somewhere in the three months she was gone)

=Action **=Thought //=Author

/We do not own Fushigi Yugi or the characters. This story is our own that we thought of during a VERY boring French class./

/Tamahome was sitting on the grass under a tree outside the palace. He was

totally oblivious to the package in the red Suzaku light that was about to fall

in his lap (literally)./

Tamahome:Out of it

Miaka:Falls in Tamahome's lap

Tamahome:Flinches * damn Suzaku that hurt!* OUCH! You fucker! Watch where you...

Miaka:Interrupts him *Son of a bitch* Chibi face Who are you calling a 

fucker Tamahome?

Tamahome:Screams Clings to a pillar *Damn that was scary. MOMMY!*

Miaka:Innocent *Son of a bitch* Tamahome, what's wrong? 

Tamahome:*Bitch* Miaka your back, its been so fucking long.smothers her in 

hugs and kisses

Miaka:Breaks the kiss for a breathHow long have I been gone?

Tamahome: Too damn longKisses Miaka again *I wonder what would happen if I

picked her up by her ass?*

Miaka:Almost reading Tamahome's body language Small groan *Tamahome, don't

even think about it!* Breaks Tamahome...

Tamahome:Breaths *Why does she keep doing that?* Hesitant Yes...Miaka?

Miaka:Smirks Grabs his dick *What in hell am I doing?!* Are you really

that fucking happy to see me?

Tamahome:*Yikes! She's stronger than she looks. Miaka, let go that fucking

HURTS!!* High Um...yes.

Miaka: Then lets go to a Kiss private room, k? Very happy *I wonder how

big this thing really is?*

Tamahome:Surprised *Is she serious?* Grabs Miaka's hand *She seems to be*

Follow me.

/Miaka and Tamahome arrived at, what seemed to be a deserted broom closet,

in less than 1 minute. Tamahome checked to see if anyone was coming./

Tamahome:Closing the door Coast is clear Miaka. *I better clean my room for

our wild, unsafe sex.* Turns Chibi Runs around room throwing 

things here and there This goes here. That goes in the trash. 

Takes basketball stance He shoots, Round the rim and in He 

scores Starts dancing\I wonder what safe sex would be in Ancient china/

Miaka:*This is his idea of romantic?* Ok. Lets get to it Tamahome.

Tamahome:Stops in mid dance Turns to Miaka

Miaka:Leaning in the now open once closed door jam Situated in the setting

sun *Come and get me, big boy.*

Tamahome:Erection gets bigger Thinking with his genitals Big time Um...

sure.

/Miaka began to strip./

Tamahome:Drool Drip, drip

/Miaka gets down to her under garments, when Tamahome attacks her./

Tamahome:Pulls Miaka to the ground and pulls at her panties You take too 

damn long!

Miaka:*You horny ass. Forgive me for being slow in trying to tease you.*

Naked herself, she rips Tamahome's shirt off as they both lay on the

floor

/Miaka and Tamahome start to get somewhere when Miaka pulls back/

Miaka:*The condom!!* Yells Tamahome stop a minute.

Tamahome:Pants *And she does it during sex too! Damn it! I thought I was

getting somewhere!* Why?

/Miaka reached for her skirt. Pulls out small packages./

Miaka:*I finally get to see what he boasts about so often!* Put this on. 

Hands it to Tamahome

Tamahome:*Da hell?!* What is it?

Miaka:*Bitch, I forgot the sweet fucker doesn't have these.* Um... its a

condom Tamahome, you put it on you're... um... you're... yeah know... dick.

Tamahome:*Da hell she want safe sex for?!* How?

Miaka:*Is he serious?* Ok Tamahome, pull down your pants.

Tamahome:*HELL NA!!* What?!

Miaka:Does it for him

Miaka:Stares *OMG!!* You wear tightly whites?

Tamahome: No! I can explain. Gimmie a minute. Leaves

Miaka:*OMG! That is so fucking funny!* Giggles

/In the background she heard a horrible rip and a very high scream./

Miaka:Laughs hysterically

\poor Tama-baby may have injured a nerve down their ^-^;\

Knock, Knock

Miaka:Gets up Still laughing *Who could it be?*

Miaka:Nude, opens door Hi Nuriko. Smiles

Nuriko:*Those things look like my fucking grandma!* Hi Miaka.

Tamahome:Walks out from the back Nude 

/This should be interesting.../

Tamahome: Ok Miaka, tell me what to do. Screams Nuriko?!!

Nuriko: Ouch, hello handsome. Cocks his head Good one Tama-Babe.

Tamahome:*kuso! Wait, is he staring at me?* Miaka why did you let him in.

Tries to cover his dick Totally unsuccessful

Miaka: Nuriko could you leave?

Nuriko: Ok. *That THING is HUGE!!* Leaves Comes back Ouch.

Miaka: Nuriko!!

Nuriko: Ok, ok. Bye. Sorry for interrupting your hormone party Leaves

Miaka:Starts to close the door Finally.

Nuriko:Comes back Have fun. Toyingly

Miaka:Runs after Nuriko /Out the door/ Nuriko leave us alone you homo bitch!! 

Shakes her fists

Hotohori:Blushes /Marjory/ Oh...

\He'd never thought he'd see her completely naked and didn't know what to say\

Miaka:Freezes *Oh Shit, Oh Shit, SHITSHITSHIT!!* Turns /Whole body/ to

Hotohori

Hotohori:Eyes bulge /So does his dick/ Sorry Miaka Turns to leave*I'd thought id never get to see that.*

Miaka:Screams Loud Very loud AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

/Sorry got a little excited./

Miaka:Runs back in the room Slams door Pants OH FUCKING SHITTT!!

/ this is to funny careful you don't piss your pants laughing/

Tamahome:*What the hell was that?* Miaka?...Miaka...are you alright?

Miaka:Looks at Tamahome/Very, very angry/ *Is he serious?!* Yells We just 

had a run in with that bitch Nuriko and... Pauses

Tamahome:*Mommy I'm scared, she's gonna yell louder* Shakes Gulps And?

Miaka:Yells /Even louder/ Birds flee Hotohori just saw me like this!! 

Spreads out like a star

Tamahome:Cowers in the farthest corner from Miaka Runs

\oh Tama's a real man now! ^-^;\

Miaka:Yells NO BODY LIKES MEEEEEE!! Cries

Tama: Meow /Translation: I like you priestess/

Miaka:Gets dressed Picks up Tama Where's Mitsukake?

Tama: Meow /Translation: He's right outside the door/ 

Miaka:Whispers He is, is he?* I figured that much* Gets up Puts Tama down

Tama: Meow /Translation: I'm gonna get it/

Mitsukake:*That trader bitch of a cat!*

Miaka:Puts her head out the door Hello Mitsukake...

Mitsukake:Scared Oh. Hello Miaka.

Miaka:...Can you do me a favor?

Mitsukake:*Here it comes...* Yes?

Miaka: Good Yells with a mega phone Then get the HELL OUTTA HERE!!

Mitsukake: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH Runs in super deformed

Tama: Meow /Translation: I am soo not going to get any tonight/

Tama: Meow /Translation: Do I have to go too?/

Miaka:Looks down at Tama No you don't have to go yet. You can keep me

company. ^_~

Tama: Meow /Translation: COOL!!/

Miaka:Picks up Tama Eskimo kiss You are so under standing. Closes the 

door with her foot

/Ha Ha you have to wait to Miaka and the Sex Journals to see what happened

behind closed doors (literally)/


	2. Hotohori's Journal

Hotahori And the Sex Journals #2

By: Anime-Fever and Mike Hawk

Fushigi Yugi and all its likings are property of Yu Watase  
Rated: R for the suggestiveness of sex

As usual //= Author notes ** is thoughts actions

Just a short Author note all odd numbered journals are done by Mike Hawk and the evens are done by Anime-Fever but all are posted under Anime-Fever/don't ask why/. 

/the time is about when Miaka has run off to Kutô and Tamahome and Chicheri have gone after her. Hotahori sits in his study chamber./

Hotahori: Why does this bother me so deeply? syes why does she love Tamahome?

Nuriko: who is standing in the doorway what Hotahori-sama?

Hotahori: *shit its him again * oh Nuriko its nothing I'm fine

Nuriko: * yeah what ever I can read faces bitch * nope your are defiantly troubled by something moves closer to Hotahori

Hotahori: * Da hell? * what do you mean? 

Nuriko: well because Miaka is facing danger. Well if you let me I can calm your nerves. * heehee fall under my evil spell lets get it on! *

Hotahori: * why do I have a bad feeling about this? * syies and gets up very well what is it.

Nuriko: takes his hand its very simple come with me Hotahori-Sama * boo-ya! *

Hotahori: * what is he up to or do I want to know? * 

/Nuriko and Hotahori go to Miaka's room before going to their destination of the back palace walls./

Hotahori: um Nuriko what are we doing in Miaka's room for? * this is it I thought it would be bigger. *

Nuriko: pulls out rope and a couple of harnesses out of Miaka's big bag Miaka showed me this stuff form her world it's a lot of fun it allows you to climb walls no come on.

they arrive at the back palace walls Nuriko sets the ropes on the wall like Miaka showed him and took off his over jacket.

Nuriko: Ok Hotahori-Sama you need to put this on a smile spreads across his face * sweet! * /oh yeah baby/

Hotahori: ummmm…. * you nuts? * how?

Nuriko: * hee heee. * here I'll show you follow my lead.

/Nuriko steps in the harness and waits for Hotahori to do the same/

Nuriko: * yeah hee hee * ok pull it up to your waist and pull the straps here tight.

Hotahori: ok begins to tighten the straps and notices Nuriko is still standing their watching him is something the matter Nuriko? * is he starring? *

Nuriko: blushes and shakes it off and tightens his harness nothing ok now ill hook you to this rope. * dammit! * 

Hotahori: um wait! notices the bulge in the harness I don't like this you sure it's ok to be doing this?

Nuriko: /yet again he stares at Hotahori's bulge/…. * could that thing get any bigger! Hee hee *

Hotahori: Nuriko? * quit starring! *

Nuriko: umm… it gets better here hook it to that hook there. * damn I was so close! * / Hotahori and Nuriko hooked them selves to the ropes. Nuriko pulls tight on his rope smiling broody that the fact Hotahori did the same and his bulge got even bigger./

Hotahori: clears his trough and notices Nuriko's smile. um Nuriko remind me why we are doing this. * I better not chaff form this. *

Nuriko: * I wonder if he sees through my plan? * Hotahori- Sama its just to get your mind off Miaka and the state of the country. Now follow me up the wall.

/ Nuriko begins to climb the wall, Hotahori shrugs from the lack of an answer to his question and followed his brother senshi up the wall. Nuriko reached the top and as he sat on the top watched Hotahori climb up behind him. Often getting to see a top view of his bulge. Heee heee/

Nuriko: * this is too sweet! Not only do I get to be alone with him I get to see him in a harness! Miaka did say guy's in harnesses was a delightful sight and well she's right wow! Oh HOTAHORI- SAMAAAAA!!!!!!! *

/with Nuriko's broad smile on his face Hotahori arrived at the top and sat next to Nuriko./

Hotahori: well Nuriko this was quite amusing * I feel Violated! * but not much of a challenge. * when do we get to bed baby? *

Nuriko: moves closer to Hotahori you know Hotahori Sama I have to be honest I just wanted to see you in the harness.

Hotahori: * I figured that much the way he was drooling! But I think I'll play with him a bit. * oh really Nuriko you should be more opened I may have put the harness on for you without scaling the wall. /Hotahori smiled and slid off the wall/ 

Nuriko: * Da hell? He better not be leading me on! Oh well at least I got to see him in a harness!^-^ * Nuriko jumped off the wall and ran after his Emperor.

/Mummm guys in harnesses especially Nuriko and Hotahori, but sorry no Tamahome Taski or Chicheri maybe some other time. But for now the question still remains is Hotahori leading Nuriko on or are the two of them going to have some fun in the royal bed chambers? But you know what you ALL have to wait until Nuriko and the sex Journals!!! Bwhaaaa!!! oh yeah for those of you who don't know what the "bulge was just think of what a rock climbing harness does to a guy ^_- well Je Ne/


	3. Tasuki's Journal

Tasuki and the Sex Journals no# 3

By: Mike hawk & Anime-Fever

Rated: R Slashes, sex and anything that doesn't normally pop up in the human mind.

A/N: I don't think I have to tell you but I will anyway**=actions =thoughts and \\ = author notes. Ok now I have to say this so sorry for the delay in updating this we'll try harder next time promise.

\this is outside the palace of Konan.\

Chichiri: * walk's up from behind Tasuki hehehe * pinches Tasuki's Ass *

Tasuki: yahoo!!!! * turns to Chichiri * whoah. Cheri what the fuck was that for?

Chichiri: * smile and shrugs * don't know just felt like it no Da.

Tasuki: *remembers the rubber member in his hand and smirks * heeeey Chichiri do you wanna try something?

Chichiri: like what

Tasuki: * leads Chichiri to his chamber in the palace *

Chichiri: what are we doing here no Da?

Tasuki: well Tama found this in Miaka's stuff * pulls out the dildo *

Chichiri: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh pritttttyy….what is it no Da? * all of a sudden loosing his peppiness *

Tasuki: Miaka says it's a dildo and you have to stick it up your ass n' girls stick it up their kitty.* laughs * And Tama shoved it up his * laughs uncontrollably * hhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaahaahaahhaahahahhahahhhhaaaa ow * regains himself he screamed like a mother fuckker.

Chichiri: so that's what that was no Da. * eyes bulges out so much his mask falls off * shit *places the mask on again * how does it work again?

Tasuki: * sweat drop * why?

Chichiri: cause I want to know no Da!

Tasuki: well you shove it up your ass. Ya fucken gay monk! * hands Chichiri the dildo *

Chichiri: * reaches his hand out to grab the dildo * thanks * grins evilly, drops the dildo * oops sorry no Da

Tasuki: butta fingers. I got it * bends over to pick up the rubber dick * 

Chichiri: * gets the dildo quick as a wink and runs behind the Tasuki, rips Tasuki's pants down *

Tasuki: what Da… *face pinches * yeawww!! * squeals so loud birds fly away * 

Chichiri: antu baka? 

Tasuki: hai

Mike hawk : tone the fuck down some people are trying to sleep around here ya ass hole!

Tasuki: no prob. *under his breath * bitch!

Hawk: I HERD That!!!

Tasuki: dammit!!!

Chichiri & Tasuki: get your ass back here to the story no da!

Tasuki: what am I a bell boy for you fucken people!?

Anime-fever: back to work Tasuki! And don't make us interrupt again! * gives Tasuki and Hawk an evil glare * got it, get it good on ward people action! 

Chichiri: phew at least she didn't blow up in my face.

Hawk & Fever: CHICHIRI SHUT UP!!! 

Chichiri: Sorry

/ok back to the story/

Chichiri: amidaida

Tasuki: aligato!! * squeals *

Chichiri: * smiles rips the dildo out of Tasuki's ass * better now * holds up the dildo in front of him with a board smile on his face * 

Tasuki: * deeply breathing * yea.. all better now…..

Hawk: hahahahahahahahha * breathes * you have to wait nnananaannan! Hahaha.

Fever: DOWN * hits hawk over the head with Tasuki's Hessian fan * quit teasing the readers!! Sorry but hawk IS right you all have to wait until Chichiri and the sex journals to see what happens to these two. So have a nice Day!!

Hawk: ouch you hit me! Bitch master! * walks away * 

Fever: * throws a fist full of pebbles at hawk * hey Mike! 

Hawk: What! * turns around to get bombarded by pebbles dodging all but one which hits em between the eyes * ow * falls to the ground * 

Fever: don't you EVER call me that again!! Well till next time in the Fushigi Yugi journals of Intimacy! See yah!! * looks down at mike * medic!!


	4. Intermission journal

Anime-Fever & MikeHawk and the sex Journals #5 Intermission

Rateing: R duh what kind of sex journal would it be if it were anything less?

Disclaimer: well in this one their isn't really one other than the names of Fushigi yugi characters featured in this one are the property of.. duh Yu Watase. And anime fever is me so I own me and mikehawk….i own 'I'm too….Mike: NO YOU DON'T I OWN my self you bitch!! Fever: ok, ok shesh I was joking. Any way onward with the intermission journal in the Fushigi yugi journals of Intimacy!!!

Anime-fever: hey mike do you have a cock or sompin'?

Mike hawk: um no I don't.

Fever: umm ok then what do you have?

Mike: ….a dildo Duh!! Can't cha tell? * stands up and places 'is crotch in fevers face * 

Fever: wow that's a sight I didn't need to see! Get that thing out of my face! * turns bright red *

Mike: shit are we recording? Dammit ! who hit the record button on?! 

Fever: umm ooops please leave a message after the beep. * pretends to press stop button * 

Mike: you bitch! You did that on propos why the fuck were we recording?

Fever: we needed a message * shrugs *

Mike: I'm rewinding it * steps towards the answering machine *

Fever: what no! don't its perfect!

Mike: * sees the record button still down * we are still recording! * clenches fists at each of her sides *

Fever: *sweat drop and places hand behind head and laughs scared * oh opps yeah I guess we are. *turns serious * and what are you gonna do about it?

Mike: I'm gonna punch you so hard your gonna have to shove your tooth brush up your ass in order to brush your teeth!

Fever: awha you're so cute when you're angry. Its very sexy * winks *

Mike: cools down * really? I look that hot?

Fever: yes you totally do hawk.* launches at hawk * I want you so bad!

Hawk: * kisses fever * same here

Fever: *face sinks *oh I lost it 

Hawk: I've lost it my dildo! They're running away with my dildo! Why you bitches!!! *shakes fists at the FY characters. *

Fever: damn you….greasy grimy gopher guts!!!

Hawk: I am not!

Fever: I need another bowl!

Hawk: of cereal?

Fever: *winks * special cereal

Hawk: you bet hagen daz!!

Fever: sweet * pulls a suger daddy out of hammer space * want one?

Hawk:…… where da hell did that come from?

Fever: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…… * dazzed *

Hawk: fever…fever…FEVER! Shit WAKE YA DUMB SHIT!!!

Fever *pops out of the daze confused * wha who what where when? Oh your still here?

Hawk *sweat drop puts hand on forhead * I LIVE WITH YOU!

Fever: * laughs * no you don't….* pauses * wait…. Oh yeah ok

Hawk: ok what? Im stoned …I think.

Fever: im wasted

Hawk: really?

Fever: you don't belive me then think about this .. would a sober girl kiss another girl!?

Hawk: yeah.

Fever: when?

Hawk: when they are… (dramatic pause) LESBIANS!!!! Haahahah.

Fever: you stoned piece of shit! Shut the fuck up that's not what I ment! I hope Tasuki chokes on your dildo!

Hawk: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonooooooooooooooooooo * breath * noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..ect

Fever: I need more herb

Hawk: *stops screaming * Tasuki give me that BACK!!! *runs after Tasuki *

Tasuki: hell na

* Chichiri sneaks inside the apartment and steals fever kickin' and screamin' *

Fever: what CHICHIRI put me down you GAY ASS MUNK!!! Hawk get your ass over here and HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!

Hawk: hold on… die you mother fucker DIE!! * beats Tasuki over the head with the dildo then smiles * coming fever hun!

Fever * starry eyed * my hero * Chichiri turns green, drops fever and leans over the railing and barfs *

Hawk: yes I beat the bastards in one fellow swoop.

Fever: yeah!!! Chic-babe are you alright?

Chichiri: do I look ok to you no Da?

Fever: well no what's wrong do i..(dramatic pause) sicken you! *starts to cry and rain and a spot light singles out Anime-fever *

Chichiri: Da? *barfs again and again and again * 

Fever: * continues to cry uncontrollably * CHICHIRI DOESN'T LOVE ME anymore!!!!

Nuriko: awe don't worry fever I still love you! * smothers fever in a head lock hug *

Fever: muph..muph /translation: air please/

Hawk: you don't like me fever? *lower lip begins to quiver *

Fever: breaks from Nuriko's death grip * hawk I love you!!!! *squeezes hawk

Hawk & Fever: whoopee no body hates me!!

Fever: well now that we aren't high anymore shall we get back to the journals?

Hawk: what?

Fever: make their lives extremely uncomfortable!! *points to the cast of Fushigi Yugi *

Hawk: oh yeah!! *grins evilly * lets get this show on the road places PEOPLE! Lights! Camera!

Fever * sitting on a director's chair now with a giant megaphone * ACTION!!!! Next up MIAKA! Come here center stage Miaka-Chan!!

Miaka: NO TOUCHIE!!!! Leave me alone nooo.. I wont do it nooo bestially!!!! Noooooooooooooo * breaths * nooooooooooooooo

Hawk: slaps Miaka * shut up and get your ass on stage!!

Miaka: owie * rubs cheek *

Tamahome: nobody slaps Miaka! * slaps hawk *

Miaka: don't slap the director! *slaps Tamahome *

Hawk: don't slap him! *slaps Miaka again *

*the slap fight goes on back and forth between the three anime-fever and the rest sweat drop fever gets up of her chair and enters the fight *

fever: * slaps all three of them * stop it!!!

Miaka: * slaps fever's right cheek *

Tamahome: * slaps fever's left cheek *

Fever: ow *rubs both cheeks *

Hawk: * punches fever out * back to work!!!! ^_^

Fever: * unconscious on the floor *

Hawk: MEDIC!!!!

Fever: *pops up from the floor. Everyone joins for a bow * thank you thank you so very much thanks for coming!! Drive safely and remember kids pot is bad for you * kisses hand * good night everybody!!!

Fever: oh yeah and never do this to your loved ones * turns to hawk * how dare you punch me!!! * punches hawk to the side stage area floor * MEDIC!!!

Well that's all for the intermission sex journal but don't go yet there is another half to read. So see you next time in the Fushigi Yugi journals of intimacy!!! JE-NE oh yeah and if any of you are a bit confused where the dildo came from in Tasuki's journal and in this one well its simple it came from a story Chibi-face and I were writing called Tamahome's discovery ill be sure to post it here soon.


	5. Miaka's Journal

Miaka and The Sex Journals #6

By: Anime-Fever & Mike hawk

Disclaimer:…..it's the sixth installment do I have to remind you

Rating: R not suitable for young children and people who get very offensive over fictional stories

/now that we finally got Miaka on stage the prologue: we last left Miaka and Tama (the cat) in the empty room (where previously Miaka and Tamahome attempted to the "deed") Miaka now has Tama in her hands with an odd glee on her face./

Miaka: Tama…..

Tama: Meow translation: yes priestess?

Miaka: squeezes him * Fuck me now! * I love you! 

Tama: Meow translation: me too!

/Miaka holds Tama belly up and begins to tickle his chest and lay him on the floor./

Tama: Meeeow (translation: Da?)

Miaka: don't worry Tama. * Kami what the fuck am I doing!!!! * everything will be ok.

Tama: meow translation: oh shit this is not good!

/inside Miaka's head (very empty in the darkness) a Chibi Miaka runs around apparently it's her self contentious/

Chibi Miaka: shit oh shit, shit! What do I do think , think, think???? Damn it. Fuck I'm coming up blank!!!!

/outside/

Tama: meow, meow!! translation: get me the fuck out of here!!

/back inside the Chibi Miaka begins to jump for joy/

Chibi Miaka: I know!!! Now where's that fucken switch fumbles in the blackness finding a very large switch ahh here it is!!

Switch: labeled "the Horny switch"

/Chibi Miaka pulls the switch… outside Miaka's head/

Miaka: huh?? looks at Tama what the????

Tama: meow translation: can I leave?

Miaka: Sure gets off Tama

Tama: Meooowwwwwww I never wanna be alone with you! / Tama scratches at the door Miaka opens the door and Tama flees from Miaka./

Miaka: what the fuck!? scratches her head and shivers

Hotohori: jezz Miaka please put some clothes on! walks away

Miaka: looks oddly at Hotohori then looks down and screams SHITT!!!!

/Miaka shuts the door and dresses herself but completely wrong and looked a bit ruffled./

Tamahome finds Miaka coming out of the room.

Tamahome: umm Miaka you didn't do what I think you did with the cat did you?

Miaka no the Chibi me in my head shut off the horny switch before I did anything.

/Tamahome falls to his knees with a single spotlight on him with rain/

Tamahome: noooooooooooooooo! * no sex for a month oh man !!!..fuck and it's the first of the month!!!! *

/ ok how was that not exactly what was planned but we thought this was good without getting to corrupted. So ends the sixth journal well stay tuned we still have four more journals to go! JA- NE 


	6. nuriko's Journal

Nuriko and the Sex Journals # 7

By Anime –fever and Mike Hawk

Rated: R for you know already the fact its all sick and disturbing scenes!

Remember: this story the two of us thought of all on own but all the characters and all their likings are property of the creator of the Devine Fushigi Yugi Yu Wastes and publishers. Also //=author note, **=thoughts, =Action

/this happened after Hotohori ran off from Nuriko on the wall. Nuriko had no idea where his favorite emperor/Suzaku senshi all rolled in one went to. And he finally arrived at Hotohori's room where he found Hotohori's harness./

Nuriko: * where are you my little fucker! * creeps around Hotohori's chamber

/on the bed he sees Hotohori fast "asleep" ^_-/

Nuriko: oh isn't he sweet! * don't mind if I do * I wonder what he'll think if I laid beside him? Nuriko takes off his harness and slides in-between the sheets with Hotohori and shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep. 

Hotohori: opens his eyes from his light "slumber" and pulls the sheets off him and Nuriko hum I wonder what would happen if I for filled his dreams? /Hotohori sat their watching Nuriko sleep with a wide grin on his face/ * he looks dead I think I'll poke him * pokes Nuriko

Hotohori sits over Nuriko's sleeping body and begins to trace Nuriko's muscle lines on his chest with his finger.

Hotohori: * he better be asleep! *

/Hotohori jumps on Nuriko and commences doing his "magic deed" of sexual lust. After a wile Hotohori began to wonder, if Nuriko really was sleeping at all and wasn't just faking./

Hotohori: * what Da hell why hasn't he woken up! I mean I've been giving it to him pretty hard? I wonder if he's awake and just playing with me….FUCK this BITCH…or maybe he died of delight and pleasure from my royal ness pleasures /yeah his dick!!/

If that's true Miaka would slaughter me not to mention I wouldn't be able to get my country protected….oh I hope not *

/Hotohori stops and begins to look for vital signs on Nuriko he placed his head on Nuriko's chest/

Hotohori: phew it's beating! *pretty damn fast but its there! * Nuriko I hope you enjoyed that if you want more you better wake up! Hotohori whispered in Nuriko's ear 

/Nuriko stirred awake to see himself naked with Hotohori on top of him/

Nuriko: *oh shit I hope I didn't do this… although Hotohori would be on the bottom…which means… heeehee * wide smile spreads across Nuriko's face

Hotohori: Good your awake now come on it takes two to tango! * its like I was doin' a dead body for the past 20 minutes! *

Nuriko: *holy shit he's serious… that means he did do it.. yeah! * Hotohori I thought you'd never ask! 

/Nuriko flips Hotohori over and takes over doing his own thing of this and that kind of kinky things… you know…^_______^ ….we know you all like it! If you need visual aid… sorry gotta use your imagination! –does the whole Spongebob rainbow effect--./ 

Hotohori stirs awake in a sweat

Hotohori: what the hell did I really…aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHH /sorry got carried away again you get the drift though right? blood curtailing scream shatters the palace 

/Nuriko is awakened in his OWN room with a broad smile on his face/

Nuriko: another beautiful dream sighs /Nuriko hears Hotohori's screams and runs to his chamber doors/

Nuriko: painting for air Hotohori what's wrong?

/Hotohori looks up to see Nuriko in the door way fully clothed and it was dark outside as well/

Hotohori: I'm fine just a bad dream but I'm ok now Nuriko thank you for your concern. * I hope it was JUST a damn nightmare! *

Nuriko: a nightmare Huh? What was it about?

Hotohori: Auhh *you Fucked me …Doggy style! * um Miaka was killed and Tyskun made me hideously ugly that's all you can go back to bed now.

Nuriko: yeah sure ok * yeah and I'm a monkeys uncle * good night Hotohori-sama. Nuriko leaves then comes back teasingly do you ant me to stay and keep you company?

Hotohori: NO! * I don't wanna take any fucken chances with you in the same room wile I sleep! * really Nuriko I'm alright get some sleep now!

/the curtain falls…..yes it was all a dream Hotohori's worst nightmare is Nuriko's dream come true! Yes it makes you all mad that a dream can be so life like but its true it's a made fact Hotohori holds no sexual emotions for Nuriko maybe his beauty taking he marries Hokkie who looks almost identical to Nuriko but you know that's beside the point!!! All this was for was just fun and games I truly hope you enjoyed it though. But don't say good bye to the journals quite yet theirs more to come in the Fushigi Yugi Journals of Intimacy! But For now I bid you Farwell NO DA!!! Hawk: hey that's my line!!! Anime-fever: JA –NE runs from hawk wile being chased with a cleaver 


	7. Chichiri's Journal

Chichiri and the Sex Journals # 8

By Mike Hawk and Anime-Fever

Rating: R do I really have to tell you why?????? If so look at the authors and think REAL hard! Ahug you still don't get it …ok don't read this if you are offended really easy. Mike Hawk and Anime-fever put together equal a very uncomfortable and weird minded stories. Well enjoy the eight installment!

/quick note this takes place directly after what happened to Tasuki in his journal./

Chichiri:….are you ok no Da?

Tasuki: Na I just got a dildo shoved up my ass!!!

Chichiri: DAAAAAAAAA????

Tasuki: here let me take that for you. * grins evilly *

Chichiri: no fucken way Tasuki-kun no Da

/Tasuki rips the dildo out of Chichiri hand and begins to whack him upside the head with it

…………………………(a wicked long and uncomfortable pause) Tasuki snaps a photo.

Chichiri: Da?? What was that no Da? 

(Tasuki takes the picture from Miaka's Polaroid camera)

Tasuki:/snickering/ here Chichiri look at this.

Chichiri: Tasuki-kun I am going to KICK YOUR ASS MOTHER FUCKER no Da /Tasuki starts to run and Chichiri drops the picture and the writers see it./

Hawk: Tasuki that's my dildo you FUCKEN BASTERD!!!

Fever (pulls of hawks leash) down girl heel! Now back to the story!!

/Chichiri has now caught up with Tasuki and is now beating him with the dildo in one hand and his staff in the other/

Tasuki: it was only a joke you gay ass monk!!!

(hawk picks up the picture)

Hawk: what did he do to Chichiri anyway?

Fever: * shrugs * don know lets get Chichiri off Tasuki before he turns him to road kill.

Hawk: *looks at the photo * eww gross no way he deserved it!!!!!

Fever: ok then you can scrape Tasuki guts off the floor and walls wile I go do Hotohori Sama ? * trots off to Hotohori's chamber. *

Hawk: Chichiri cut… you can stop now… I said CUT!!! *drops the pick as she stops over to Chichiri.

/Pic: Chichiri folded over ass in the air the dildo in his ass and Tasuki's real dick ejected up Chichiri ass./

well that's it how was it.. yes it was short but hey what can you do keep reading one more then it's the outtakes that otta be good. Je-Ne!!!


End file.
